Hot Springs
by feathersnow
Summary: It's been days since they are at the South Pole and Korra has decided to give her guests a special treat. While they are enjoying a relaxing bath, Korra decides to discuss with Asami about her new relationship with Mako. Nothing can go wrong with a girl-to-girl talk and a horror story, right? Right?


"Welcome, Avatar Korra and friends," greeted two ladies in blue dresses with a smile. Their long hair was done up in a bun.

Korra walked into the small building made of bamboo, wood and rock. It was the only building in the Southern Water Tribe not made out of snow or ice. The place was located far away from the village because of the geysers producing heat from the ground. She took off her shoes and stepped onto the smooth wooden floor and turned to her friends, grinning.

"Who's ready for a hot bath?" she asked.

"Oh, me! Me!" chirped Ikki jumping up and down with her hands clasped together.

"HOT BATH!" yelled Meelo running around in circles with his arms spread out wide.

Korra had decided to give her guests a special treat for a relaxing dip in one of the world's natural hot springs. She invited her friends and Tenzin's family. She thought it would be nice as they had put up with her and the cold while she was here. Penma decided to sit out on this one to look after the newborn baby.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" said Bolin looking around the small place. "It's so different than the village. It's so modern"

"Like back in Republic City," said Asami as everyone made their way to the lounge. There were many pieces of wood carved furniture and bamboo potted plants. The walls were painted white and had rooms with sliding doors made of wood and rice paper.

"Ah, a bit of civilization," the Earthbender sighed getting comfortable in the nearby chairs.

"It's one of the tourist attractions around here," Korra explained with both hands behind her back as they sat down on the sofa's as two hostess brought in some green tea."But since many people hardly come here, the locals can come here to enjoy this whenever they want,"

"Isn't this a bit too classy?" asked Mako looking around.

"Hey, I'm the Avatar," the Waterbender reminded him. How could he forget? She had the special privileges. She then turned towards everyone excitedly," And we all need to distress and relax after saving Republic City and taking down Amon,"

Korra was right. The Revolution had gave everyone stress and anxiety.

"Avatar Korra, allow me to take you and your friends to your rooms," said one of the hostess.

"Great!" she said and looked at her group. "Follow me guys,"

Bolin quickly got up, but Korra stopped him.

"Ah ah," she said wagging her index finger in front of his face and pointed in the opposite direction, "The boys room is over there,"

Bolin's eyes widened, "Wait! We don't get to go together?"

Korra and Jinora looked at each other giggled. Bolin was puzzled.

"The boys and girls are in separate baths," Jinora explained, "because we're bathing with no clothes on,"

In other words, naked. The brothers turn bright red.

Ikki piped in, "You follow that lady over there," and pointed over to the other hostess. "We've been here a couple of times, so daddy will explain everything to you,"

Tenzin, who has been sipping his tea quietly in the corner (with his son on his shoulders, tugging his ears back and fourth), nodded and gestured Mako and Bolin to follow.

"Have fun boys," said Korra waving them goodbye. "See you in an hour or two."

The four girls disappeared into the girls chamber. It looked like a locker room, but a little different. Everything was made out of bamboo- the floor, the shelves, even the shower cubicles. The place was steamy and warm.

"Man, that was hilarious," said Korra taking off her clothes once the doors closed behind them. "Did you see the boy's faces?"

"Mako and Bolin have never been to a hot spring before," said Asami pulling off her top, "Cut them some slack,"

_That's true, they never had an opportunity to enjoy this luxurious treatment,_ Korra thought.

"Hey," said Asami shyly looking at her friend. "Do we really go in the spring…?" and trailed off, embarrassed. But Korra understood.

"Nah, we can go in with our towels, if that makes you more comfortable," Asami sighs in relief. It made her feel so much better " The spring is divided into two- for both opposite genders. But don't worry, there is a high wall dividing us and the boys. They'll never get to see us"

After a quick shower, the four girls headed outside with towels wrapped around their bodies and around their hair. Asami had never seen such a serene place.

The place was filled with misty steam and the big spring was in the middle. It was surrounded with rocks and boulders. Some bamboo plants and bushes were around to make the place more cozy and calm. The place was surrounded by four- high walls made of bamboo, and a small door attached to it. Korra was right. The spring was cut in half by the high bamboo wall. Her problems on peeping toms vanished. She was admiring the place so much, she forgot why she came here for.

"C'mon in, City Girl," called Korra, who was already immersed in the hot water. Ikki and Jinora were already in, playing chase with one another. "You'll love it,"

The non bender girl dipped her right foot in, testing the water. The temperature was just right. She slowly slid in joining the rest of the girls. She felt very relaxed.

"This is awesome, Korra," she sighed, leaning against a rock and closing her eyes, "So warm and relaxing. Just perfect for the City Girl, I can't remember when was the last time I had a spa treatment like this."

"I knew you would love it," Korra smiled swimming next to her and copied her friends actions, "You're just the type of girl who would enjoy this kind of stuff"

"Mmm," Asami opened her eyes and saw the beautiful night sky was filled with millions of stars. "It's beautiful"

"Yeah,"

There was a heavy silence between them as they stared at the galaxy. Asami had managed to block out Ikki and Jinora's chattering and concentrate on the serenity and the warmth of the water around her body. She pulled the towel off her head and let her black hair pool around her. After ten minutes, Korra broke the silence

"Hey, um…" said Korra nervously.

Asami looked at the Waterbender girl.

"Are you okay with me and Mako?"

The girl's heart stopped, shocked by her question.

"It's my fault you and Mako broke up, " said Korra. She still felt guilty for Mako going for her instead of Asami. She had only felt it was right after Asami had lost her home and her father. She wanted Asami to have someone. "You two are really great together and I knew you need Mako more than I do-"

"Hey, it's alright," said Asami, putting a hand on Korra's shoulder to stop her from saying more. "It's not your fault" Korra stared at her, and opened her mouth to protest but Asami cut her off, "When Tarrlock kidnapped you, Mako was very worried. I realized he really cares for you. I could see that he loves you more than me. But it's okay. I'm over it. ' she smiled.

Korra's eyes widened ,"Really?"

The nonbender nodded. "I rather not be with him than to see him fall in love with someone else,"

Korra was stunned over her friends words. She was afraid to see Asami get hurt because of her.

"Besides," her friend continued, looking at the night sky "I'm sure there would be someone out there for me,"

" I'm sure there would be someone out there for you. You are so brave, strong and selfless" said Korra. "You had went against your father and your own people to fight with us. I really thought you were going to turn us to Amon but you didn't. But you stood up for us and we're so grateful for that. Mako, Bolin and I. "

The compliment made by Korra made Asami speechless. She had never got such a nice compliment from anyone before, not even from Mako.

"Well, I'm glad you're my friend Korra. You're an amazing girl yourself"

Korra nodded. She was glad that she got the Mako relationship off her chest. Asami was fine with it and they are still friends, which was a big relief to Korra.

She felt like their friendship had grown stronger as they chatted more.

Their conversation was interrupted when the two young Airbending girls approached them.

"I had just heard this horror story last night," announced Jinora, "It's something that happened in the Hot Springs,"

"Ooo! Tell us," said Korra excitedly, "I love horror stories"

The ten year grinned and began, "There were once two lovers in the Southern Water Tribe. They were crazy for each other. But there was another girl from the North and she fell in love with the man."

"The Northern girl came from a very rich family and got everything she wanted. She wanted the man to be her lover and future husband. But the man was already in love with the girl from his tribe."

"But the girl wouldn't give up. One late night, the Northern girl followed the man's lover to the hot springs. She hid behind the bushes and when they were alone, she jumped out and _killed_ her."

"After that incident, the Northern girl thought the man would forget about his lover and marry her instead. But the man had found out she was the murderer and told her he would never love her. Blinded by rage, she decided to kill every girl in the village. Every night, she would wait behind the bushes in the Hot Springs. When she and the victim was alone, she would come out and kill them,"

The girl looked at the three girls in triumph. Their eyes were wide with confusion.

"Wow…that was a very nice disturbing story," Korra coughed. Goodness, where on earth did Jinora read these stories from?

"But wait! I'm not finished yet," their storyteller said dramatically " Sometimes, when ladies bathe around here, they could see shadows in the waters. When they call out to the figures or get a closer look, they disappear. Sometimes, the bushes would rustle madly as if the Northern girl was hiding behind them, ready to take down her victim,"

Korra felt a chill down her spine and quickly shook it off. She saw Ikki looking a bit scared. "Whoa, whoa," she said loudly, breaking the creepy atmosphere. "This all can't be real right? I mean, it's just a story, isn't it?"

"It's a mythical legend," answered Jinora solemnly, "I heard it with my own ears back at the village,"

Korra arched her eyebrow and folded her arms, "And who did you hear it from?" She would love get her hands on the storyteller.

"Um, that's a nice story, Jinora," Asami smiled politely, "though not in a situation like this. It's giving me goosebumps,"

The awkward tells Korra that everyone needs a distraction, Korra. Ikki and Asami were very uncomfortable and so was she. She didn't want to look at any bush at the moment. Suddenly, she had an idea. She swam behind youngest Airbender and started tickling under her arms.

"Get away from me!" Ikki squealed trying to swim away from Korra,

" ROAR! I'm the monstrous Polarbeardog and I'm going to eat you," Korra growled and swam towards the other sister. Jinora screamed and quickly swam away.

It became a game of chase and the mood had suddenly changed. Asami joined in and together with Korra, they chased the younger girls. The girls squealed and laugh together as they ran away from each other. Jinora and Ikki decided to use their Airbending as their advantage as they blew the teenagers further from them.

During the chase, the towels wrapped around their bodies got loose and threaten to fall off. It was irritating to stop and pull up the cloth tight around the bodies. But they were so immersed in the game they decided it's not a huge thing to fret over. After all, they were all girls. The steamy water helped as it was translucent, covering their chest.

The game didn't last long as the hot water was making them sleepy. Korra decided to call it quits and told them they need to head back home soon.

"And we don't want to keep the boys waiting," she added, as they swam towards the steps. They grabbed their soaked towels along the way.

"I bet they didn't have as much fun as we did," said Ikki. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Korra was just about to step out when they heard a loud rustle. She stopped.

"Did you hear that guys?" The girls fell silent.

The rustling grew louder and all eight eyes turned to the bush under the tree. The leaves were shaking madly.

"Wha-what's that?" asked Ikki sounding scared.

The girls began to look afraid.

"You don't suppose," began Asami "it's that lady from the story, do you?"

"What? That's insane," she laughed nervously, "It's just a story, _right Jinora?"_

Jinora didn't answer. They saw a shadow scampering in the bushes and it was getting nearer to them. Everyone didn't dare to move. Their minds were all thinking about that psychopathic Northern Tribe girl who was going to jump out any minute.

_Wait, I'm the Avatar! _Korra thought suddenly_. I shouldn't be afraid of a ghost story_. . Mustering her strength, she bended some of the water and threw long water whips at the thick bushes.

The shadow scampered and suddenly jumped out into the light. It had fierce red eyes.

* * *

Mako was leaning against the bamboo wall, hands in his pockets, smiling as he listened to the girls lively squeals and laughter over the other side of the wall. His red scarf was wrapped around his neck and had a bright blue parka over his body keeping him warm.

He loved the girls voices. Especially Korra's. She sounded so lively and happy. He pictured her biggest smile on her face.

The hot bath was very calm and relaxing. Bathing with Tenzin was rather…awkward, but he had to get over it immediately. The three men had a short talk, and Mako decided to relax on his own. Meelo was rather noisy, trying to catch Pabu, but other than that, he enjoyed it a lot.

"Bro, what are you doing here?" his head turned to Bolin, who was walking towards him. He was wearing the same colored parka.

"Nothing," the Firebender said. But Bolin knew it wasn't 'nothing' and decided to get playful.

"Are you…._spying _on the girls? You perv!" he gasped pretending to look shock.

"Hush! Not so loud" the older brother snapped and lowered his voice. "You know I'm not _like_ that. And no, I was just ….listening,"

"It sounds like their having lots of fun. I wish I was with them,"

"Bo," Mako said warningly. Bolin put up his hands defensively.

"Just saying Bro. We could have more fun together in the swimming pool at the Sato Mansion"

Mako couldn't agree more.

"Boys what are you doing here?" they heard a stern male voice. It was Tenzin. "You are going to freeze to death out here. And you shouldn't be outside the girls-"

Suddenly heard screams. Their blood ran cold. It was coming from the other side of the wall.

* * *

"Phew, it's just a Snow Monkeycat," breathed out the Avatar, "They're pretty harmless,"

The girls stared at the white furred animal, which was licking its paw and washing itself. They were about to sigh in relief when the small gate beside the wall burst open and three men ran in.

"KORRA!" yelled Mako.

"GIRLS!"

"WHAT..…HAPPENED?" asked Bolin

Mako, Bolin and Tenzin was expecting a criminal or a peeping tom present, but they froze at the sight of the girls and turned scarlet. But they weren't the only one's blushing. The girls were speechless as they clung on to the white fabrics shielding their body.

Korra felt her cheeks heat up as she saw Mako staring at her. She tightened her grip on the towel and screeched,

"GET. OUT!"

The Airbending girls blasted air towards Bolin and he was quickly kicked out of the area. Tenzin had already vanished like before it had started. Now it was only Mako. The screaming girls started throwing water and air at him.

He was so terrified his only instinct was to dodge every element.

He leapt to the side as at air came and jumped over the water whip but was struck in the head with a wooden basin (by Asami), followed by a blast of air, kicking him out as well.

"YOU PEEPING TOMS!" Korra screamed with her fist in the air as she glanced at the swinging door. "WE'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

"Geez, and I thought peeping toms were the least of my worries,"said Asami blushing furiously.

"I'LL SAVE YOU BEAUTIFUL LADY" a boys voice screamed aloud as he appeared charged through the swinging door.

"MEELO GET OUT!" yelled his two older sisters and blasted him away before he could say another word.

* * *

"We said _we're sorry_, didn't we?"

"We didn't need your help! I'm the Avatar and everything was fine till you guys showed up!"

"Well, for starters, you shouldn't have been scared of a ten year old's story,"

Katara looked up as she saw Korra and the rest of the group entering her home. Korra and Mako's faces were scarlet and they weren't even looking at each other. Behind them everyone's faces were as red as theirs. No one was talking. Katara was confused.

"I take trip to the Hot Springs went well?" the old lady asked.

"It went…well," said Bolin giving a dry cough. He was looking at the ceiling in interest.

"Oh, _absolutely_," said Asami sounding mad.

"What happened there?" Katara asked as she approached her son. "Everyone is so silent. You look a little reed yourself"

"Mother," Tenzin let out an embarrassing cough, "This all had happened because of the story you had told my oldest daughter the night before,"

* * *

**A/N: I doubt there's a hot spring in the South Pole because it's all ice. But what _if _ there was one? Review!**


End file.
